


Oh So Pretty

by 1JettaPug



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), The Flash (Comics), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Boyfriends, Established Relationship, Flirting, Flowers, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Male Slash, One Shot, Rare Pairings, Slash, Villains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 02:37:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13378335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1JettaPug/pseuds/1JettaPug
Summary: "You were the one who called me up, Axel. You were the one who crawled into Gotham on his knees and just absolutely begged me for a quick meeting."“Hey, I only sent you a picture of the Riddler half-naked and tied to a fire hydrant.” Axel argued, placing his hands on his hips. "You're the one who sent the 'hey, wanna meet up at my dad's place so we can fuck all over his expensive shit?" message."





	Oh So Pretty

**Author's Note:**

> And witty and gay~!

Ethan quietly closed the door behind him and turned around just in time to see his fashion-disaster of a boyfriend crawl through the window to the greenhouse. The young Trickster silently shut the window and turned around and blinked. He took in the sight before him and grinned. 

"Wowowow, didn't know your old man had such a pretty place in his creepy mansion."

"Yes," Ethan strolled past the rows of colorful flowers and stood before him. "Father loves to open it up during spring time and let the little birdies in to explore." he told him.

"Dang, dude, your dad's a bird dork."

"And your father is a crackpot with a trigger-finger. Your point, Trix?"

"True," Axel snickered, loudly.

“Have you ever been in a greenhouse before?” Ethan asked him.

"Not really," Axel said. "I mean, I haven't been in a greenhouse where no one's tried to kill me. Never really got to look around in a real one before."

"I'm surprised," Ethan gave a little smile. "You love to stare at pretty things." he said, motioning to himself.

Axel giggled and stepped towards him, taking his hands in his gloved ones. "Oh, baby, you fishing for complements? I know you want something..."

"Yeah, right," Ethan took his hands back and turned to the side. He gazed out over the massive room that was filled from one side to the other with row after row of rose bushes. Pink, yellow, red, and white dotted the dark green foliage, and he found himself wanting Axel and him to slowly dance in the air above it all. "You were the one who called me up, Axel. You were the one who crawled into Gotham on his knees and just absolutely begged me for a quick meeting."

“Hey, I only sent you a picture of the Riddler half-naked and tied to a fire hydrant.” Axel argued, placing his hands on his hips. "You're the one who sent the 'hey, wanna meet up at my dad's place so we can fuck all over his expensive shit?" message."

Ethan hardly suppressed a giggle and said, "I don't think that's how I worded it, and you know it." He nodded towards the flowers. "Why don't we just take a moment and go and smell the roses?"

"..." Axel was pouting at him, now crossing his arms.

"Oh, come now," Ethan smiled, softly. "We'll fuck all over his stuff later. Let's just take our time for right now." He said, then lowered his nose down towards a particularly luscious looking purple bloom and inhaling deeply. It smelled lovely, and it reminded him of a trip he took to the tropics when he was but a child. Axel followed him, occasionally giving a few flowers a sniff, while Ethan roamed up and down the rows of flowers, smelling a bloom on each and every plant as he walked by.

After a while, the two of them reached the center of the greenhouse. It was a little area filled with white roses, and in the middle of the roses was a silver bench, curved on either side in the style of a love seat. Ethan dragged Axel by his hand and led the way towards the bench. When they had sat down, Ethan gently took a white rose between his fingers and sighed.

“White roses are my favorite, you know.”

Axel looked at the plant after Ethan gestured towards the flowers surrounding them. "They look so refined. I daresay more graceful than a queen when grown perfectly."

"I've always thought they were a bit fancy," replied Axel. "I like sunflowers cause they explode with yellow and their seeds fall out from their head thingy." He flashed Ethan a smile, and his boyfriend snorted.

"Okay," he said, shaking his head back and forth. "Then I shall send you dozens upon dozens of sunflowers for your birthday, Trix."

"And?"

"And I shall send you dozens upon dozens boxes of chocolates."

"Yeah, that's my boi!" Axel grinned, widely. "Now we're talking!"

"You silly bastard," Ethan shook his head at his boyfriend's crazy mind.

"Oh, come on," Axel shoved his shoulder, playfully. "You know you love that special little spark I give your life."

"My life's not boring."

"Okay, but it's not explosions, freeze-rays, heat-rays, spinning tops, random weather or rainbows constantly, either!"

Ethan rest his hand on top of his boyfriend's rather flashy jacket. "Axel," he said with full seriousness. "I'm honestly surprised you're not dead most of the time after you tell me these kinds of things."

"Managing to survive," Axel told him. "It's part of my charm~"

"So I see," Ethan let his other hand slip down the inside of Axel's striped shirt. He rubbed his fingers over the surprisingly tense muscles there, gently running his thumb and fingers up and down. Axel gave a little shiver at the positive touch.

“And tell me, Trix,” His hand left Axel’s back and then both hands wrapped around his shoulders, pulling him over so that their chests were rubbing against each other. "What other sort of things would you say are part of your _unique_ charm, my Trickster?"

Axel blinked, then there was a light pressure against his lips, a feeling he knew to be the press of lips against his own lips, and suddenly Axel knew that they were going to stop looking and smelling flowers. When they pulled away from each other, Ethan saw that usual mischievous sparkle in his boyfriend's eyes.

"What?"

“Sooooo, when do we get to fuck on the golden pool table?” Axel grinned at him.

Ethan smiled right back and suggested, "Why not right over the clear cover for my father's shark tank?"

"Oooohhh, dangerous, sexy," Axel giggled like a madman. "And fucking right over a huge shark! I love it, baby-bird~!"

Ethan chuckled, "I thought that might excite you."

Axel threw a finger over his lips and shushed him. "Shhh, no more talking, right now, babe. There will be only sex and bird noises!"

"Oh god, please don't," Ethan muttered, feeling the need to slap his forehead.

"No promises!" Axel snickered.


End file.
